A Shadow
by Cougar9
Summary: Wolverine meets an old, and dangerous, friend at the bar one night, just as Jean Grey goes missing. Rated PG13 or so for blanked out swear words. I cleaned up chapter oneR&R. FINISHED
1. Enter the Shadow

Disclaimer: Ever wonder if the writers of Marvel go to sites like this and get their ideas from fanfics like this? Or try out their new material on the unknowing fans first? It's pretty to think so, yea? Obviously, I'm not one of them. I don't own Marvel or any of its characters. Wish I did….Don't sue…all ya'd probably get is the fern in my bed room (And ya cant have it! it's the first plant that I haven't killed--including the cactus…) I only own Shadow and future characters that ya've never heard of before (mainly cuz they've been in my head). And if, for some reason, ya wanna use Shadow, ask me first, k? k.

Enjoy. Review….flame if ya feel like it, it'll be fun.

Quote: You can be a little ungrammatical if you come from the right part of the country." --Mark Twain

Ch. 1

Charlie's Bar-11:00 P.M.

The man known as Logan took a long swig of his beer.

"An' That's why the jujicional shystem doesn't work in thish' country…" a very drunk man sitting on his left slurred out of the blue. He received a cold look but didn't seem to notice. The front door opened and both men looked up to the mirrors behind the counter.

A young woman came in. Her hair was a deep brown, almost black, her piercing gray eyes, which contrasted with her bronzed skin, scanned the room. More than a few in the bar turned to look, including the drunk man. From this angle they could note, those that weren't too drunk, that her body was in good physical conditions as she walked toward the bar with a graceful, confident stride. A silver cross with a black stone in the center hung from her neck.

"I think I'm seeing and angel" The drunkard breathed, not taking his eyes off the new comer.

"More like a deamon," Logan muttered and turned back to his beer.

"Shoulda' known this skuzzy lil' bar was your rat hole, Wolverine," The woman said as she sat on the stool to his right.

"What'd ya want, Bri?" he demanded, not even looking at her.

She placed her attention on the bar tender instead, "Gimme a beer. It's on him," she motioned toward Logan with a nod.

"Buy yer own," he growled back.

"Fine, but next time your guts are falling out, find your own 'mutant tolerant' hospital," the woman retorted. "And I'm here on business."

The statement made him turn toward her, "Yer business usually ain't friendly."

" 'Don't DO friendly, 'member?" she took a long drink of her beer.

The mans eyes narrowed, "Yer business had better not involve certain friends of mine, Shadow, got it?" he'd used her code name with force.

"Relax, hairball, I turned down the contract on your lil' X-Men." A quiet snink sounded from under the bar top but she didn't seem fazed as she continued, "And you're welcome for taking out the guy who was behind it."

"I find out yer lyin', girl, yer dead," the threat came out thru bared teeth.

The door behind them opened again and they both glanced up at the mirror to see an Asian American girl just inside, scanning the room. Jubilee's eyes locked on Logan.

"We have a situation," was said when close enough for the man to hear.

"I'm busy, kid." He glanced at the woman who had turned back to her drink and appeared uninterested in them.

"What trying to get laid?" the girl challenged, "you could do better than this tramp."

"Jubilee…" Wolverine warned.

"WHAT a little SWEETHEART, Wolverine." Bri said with sarcasm. "She must be yours. Who's the mom? Mariko? No…Yukio? Maybe Lady-D?" The sarcasm dropped instantly when she turned toward Jubilee and she said flatly, "She needs some manners."

"Don't you have some shadow ta' slink away to?" Wolverine cut off Jubilee before she could say something dangerous to her health.

"Contact ain't here…so…nope." Was the pert reply.

"Whatever," the teen replied with an eye roll, "Wolvie, Jean's been nabbed."

"What? When?" His full attention was obvious.

"We don't know. She just…vanished. Everyone is looking for you now. I'm the one who figured you'd be here."

He was standing now and opened his mouth to say something, closed it quickly and turned on Shadow. Grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her off the stool, he growled "What do you know about this, Shadow?"

She moved in a blur and ended up facing him, one of the few people that Wolverine could claim height to. He kept a hold of her collar but she held a knife to his throat. "Don't," she said coolly.

"Won't kill me, darlin'."

"Won't do ya a helluva lotta good either, huh?" There was the click of a gun cocking.

Logan glanced down to see a handgun pointed at his groin. "And this," the woman hissed, "will leave ya howling."

The hold on her shirt held for a moment more then dropped. The entire room was staring at them. Some were standing (probably going to the aid of the beautiful damsel in distress until they saw the firearm), while others were edging toward the door, knowledgeable of Logan's skill at brawling.

Jubilee's gum popped loudly in the silence, "Boy lady, your either really stupid or really, really good." She was ignored.

Shadow straightened her shirt and discreetly put up her gun and knife. "Now," she started, "like I said, I killed the guy that had a contract out on your little X-men."

"Why should I believe you?"

Her steely eyes met his, "Cuz' I'm not afraid of you. If I did do it, I'd just tell you."

Wolverine stared back hard but said grudgingly, "Fine, but yer comin' back with me."

To this, Jubilee wrinkled her nose. "She's not coming back to the mansion with us is she? Scott'll freak." She paused a moment before deciding, "On second thought, can we bring her home?" Her statement was ignored.

"I'm on business. And, incase you've forgotten since your domestication, that means I don't have time to play superhero."

After ignoring the 'domestication' remark, he replied "Ya owe me," he took a cigar out of his shirt pocket, "from the time in Dallas."

"Bull," she helped herself to one of his cigars before he could put them away, receiving a scowl, "that was payback from me saving you're ass in Santo Domingo."

"Nope. Santo Domingo was after I saved you're a--"he paused and glanced at the girl next to him "--butt in Hong Kong."

Bri sneered at that but replied "Baghdad."

"Paris"

"That 'mishap' in Romania."

"The mission in Toronto."

"Damn." She thought hard now.

"Gotcha. Let's go." He grabbed his jacked triumphantly.

She held up a finger, "1942, one of your escapades gone…explosive."

"Don't count. I can't remember it."

"Not my fault." She reached back for her drink.

Wolverine snatched it out of reach before she could grasp it.

She glowered at the man as he scanned the bar, noting, "Looks like your contact stood ya up. Got nothin' better ta do. 'Sides, I wanna keep an eye on ya."

"We're wasting time!" Jubilee had stayed as quiet as long as possible for her.

"If I don't like the smell of things, I'm outta there." The woman sighed and grabbed her black trench coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan's jeep pulled up to the mansion followed by a motorcycle. Cyclops was at the door before anyone even reached the steps. "Jubilee! You were given strict instructions Not to go off alone." he reprimanded the teen.

"Relax. I was with Wolvie." She stated so casually as she brushed past the man that it was obvious that the excuse was usually valid.

"Wolvie? How cute. I think--"Bri started before she was cut off.

"Shut up." Wolverine snapped, giving the woman enough reason to smirk.

"Who's she?" Cyclops demanded before stepping aside to allow the other man to enter.

"A friend." after a nod he made the introduction, "Cyclops--"

"Shadow." was stated firmly before Logan could go on.

"She's repayin' a favor."

"Only cuz you've go Alzheimer's." she muttered as she walked past Scott and into the mansion. A bald man in a wheel chair came toward her.

"Hello, I'm--"

"I know." Shadow cut in again. A small glint came to her eye and Logan tensed as a corner of her mouth twitched, "I was s'pose to kill you." she stated as blandly as one would the weather. She studied the mansion with a tilted head.

Wolverine's hand shot out and stopped Cyclops' from reaching the button on his visor, "She's here ta help," he stated firmly, sending a glare in her direction.

The Professor raised his eyebrows, "I…We'll appreciate any help that you may offer us Ms…?"

"This is Bri." Wolverine made the introduction for her. Something inside him had wanted to bring her here just to annoy Scott, but now he was wondering about his decision.

"Shadow." she corrected automatically.

Xavier looked at her sharply but said formally, "Logan can show you to a guest room if you plan on staying to assist. Please excuse me." and with a swoosh, his hover chair departed.

"I have to wait till morning to get this over with?" gray eyes shot accusingly at Wolverine.

"It's quarter ta one in the morning, darlin'. Most people are asleep."

"Don't call me that." she demanded automatically. "When do 'normal people' wake up then?"

"I can get them gathered by 8 A.M. if you can live off only 6 hours of sleep." After she nodded he continued, "Ya want me ta show you ta a room, or ya gonna sit out here all mornin' talkin' to the shadows?"

"You know, they actually do most of the talking." she informed him as they started up the steps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he had his guest situated in a room, to which she had to point out the unnecessary elegance and all the poverty stricken people in countries including this one, he'd settled into his own. Sleep didn't come. He was worried about Jeanie. She could take care of herself, of course, but that meant little to him.

#Logan, will you please see me in my office, since you're still awake.# Xavier 's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How long have you known this Shadow?" The Professor inquired as soon as the other man took a seat across the desk.

"As long as I can remember we've been runnin' into each other. I think she might o' been with S.H.I.E.L.D at one time, but I'm not too sure. Why?"

"So…" the older man said thoughtfully and leaned back, "She is the one from all the reports. She's an assassin?"

Logan shrugged, "Mercenary lately. What reports?"

"The code name Shadow caught my attention. She's been linked to dozens of murders or 'suicides'. Are you sure she's safe to have here?"

"She's probably got people after her like me, if that's what you mean." Xavier was quiet for a moment so he continued, "Guess that's not what ya mean. Look, she's pulled my fat outta the fire and I've returned the favor. She's got my trust, and there's not a whole lotta people that have that, really."

"She was supposed to kill me." It was as blunt as he could be.

"She was offered a contract on your life." the stocky man corrected. "She said that she off-ed the guy who'd put her up to the job. And before ya say it, she's really got no reason ta lie ta me."

"Very well, but I would prefer it if you kept an eye on her." Wolverine nodded and stood up. "And, one more question….Jubilee mentioned something about her being alive back in 1949?"

"Coulda been. She's as old as me, probably. Doesn't have an actual healing factor that I know of, but she just doesn't seem ta age."

"That would explain some of the accounts…and no doubt link her to many more," the old man thought out loud. "Good night Logan," he managed to say before the door closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So…Whatd'ya think? I got the whole thing written out, but I only wanna post it a chapter at a time at see what ya all think.


	2. Don’t Make Me Stab You

A/N: K, im new at this posting thing, so sorry if it ends up looking wierd... i cant figure out how to fix my first chapter either, but this one might be better...hopefully...

Declaimer: still don't own 'em.

Quote: "Many people lose their temper merely from seeing you keep yours." --Frank Moore Colby

CH. 2

"Didn't pick up any new scents," Wolverine said.

"Well what could have happened?" Cyclops sighed and sat down heavily.

The meeting had been called. No one now where Jean Grey was. Xavier hadn't been able to pick up her psychic signature, meaning she was either shielded or dead. Everyone was naming off possible enemies or discarding others. Bri stood in a corner studying the group with a blank expression. The shadows in her corner were darker than normal, making her blend in like Nightcrawler was able to do.

"What about your shadow lady?" Jubilee enquired, looking around the room, her eyes almost missed the woman. "Shouldn't she be doing something?"

"If you're all out of ideas, I'll see what I can do." She pushed herself away from the wall. Though many in the room viewed her with slight suspicion, she continued, "I need you all to figure out who was the last to see her and where."

There was a murmuring and it was decided that Storm had seen her last in the hall on the second floor.

Shadow started out the door, "Show me exactly." The entire group followed, curious of what would happen next.

"She was standing here and walking that way, " Ororoe pointed.

After looking around for a moment she muttered something about bad lighting for shadows then focused her attention on the shadow of a table. Only Wolverine's keen hearing could detect a fain hissing noise. "She went downstairs." Bri turned on her heel and marched down the steps, not caring if she was followed or not. She had a bad feeling…something in the shadow was warning her, but she couldn't decipher it.

At the bottom of the steps she stopped again and looked around. "Oh. Good, you have mice."

"What?" Jubilee yelped and looked around, "Where? Get rid of it. It is NOT good, its gross!"

After a deep sigh, Bri explained, "I talk to shadows. Well, sort of. Its kind of like a psychic reading ones mind, but I get impressions more than anything else. Animal shadows are the easiest to read, then plants, then inanimate objects. Your girl's shadow crossed with the plants, but plants don't make good observations…they're rather conceited," no one got the joke so she continued, " Since your girl has psychic shields, I can't read her shadow thru the plant, just the plants. Luckily, a mouse was in hiding in the plant's shadow at the time, making an observation. I can read the mouse's shadow and get a pretty good idea what happened. Make sense?"

Most everyone nodded so she started. Her gray eyes became unfocused and she opened her mouth, "Fire Hair come down. Noise, yep, yep…Bad Thing coming…no noise…not move, nope, nope….Bad Thing here…Fear…Must go…not move…Death…old blood…fear…Bad Thing holds Fire Hair…fear…must go…"Shadow was growing increasingly alarmed and her eyes widened. Now everyone could hear the hissing whispering noise but couldn't depict any words. "Death…Old blood…no noise…must go…can't move…Fear…Must Go!" She jerked back and disappeared into the sudden shadows, stopping the whispering abruptly.

"BRI!" Logan shouted, reaching out but grasping nothing but air where she stood a moment ago.

The woman emerged a few seconds later. She was breathing heavily and sweat beaded her face. "You have Vampires," she said calmly, then, "F."

"What?" Scott was the first to ask.

"F." She said again.

"Ah musta missed somethin'. What just happened?" Rogue asked.

"F…Do I have to draw a fing Picture?!" The other woman snapped. "Fire Hair--that's mouse name for Jean--was attacked. Bad Thing was the vampire and held every living thing in its mind--that's why nothing could move. Old Blood meant it was old, which is probably why none of you psychics or even Wolverine's nose could pick it up. It took Jean. Got it?"

"But why didn't Cerebro--" Xavier made the mistake of thinking aloud.

"Because you're computer don't pick up dead things."

"But vampires are only a mythological legend." Beast pointed out. (A/N: I'm not sure if the X-Men have come across real vampires before, probably, but since I am writer now, they haven't.)

"They play mind games. Most people that come across them either die or don't remember what happened," Shadow sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Dey're real." the resident Cajun spoke up, "Gambit had a lil' run-in wit one." Shadow glanced shortly at his words.

"With all of our technological advances, I find it hard to believe that no one has a proven record." Beast insisted.

"This is what you have to put up with?" She growled at Logan now. "I'd have killed them in the first week." She turned to the group "It was a vampire. I can't do much today, Possibly tonight, but she has to be back before the end of the 3rd night. I'll be back tonight to tell you what I'm going to find out today." With out waiting for their response, she left them in the hall.

Later that day at supper

The team was gathered around the table to pick at their food and try to strike up meaningless conversations. Bri hadn't shown up yet and every one was suspicious, but careful not to mention their misgivings around Logan.

"Well," Henry McCoy spoke up as he sat down with his meal, "I've been researching vampires and their myths and still have doubts."

"Dey're real." Remy said quietly.

No one objected or spoke for that matter. Jubilee played with her food, not getting a rebuttal for doing so. Ororoe seemed content with just studying it with more interest than should be given to Gambit's cooking. Scott wasn't even present.

Logan sniffed the air and said casually, "Why don't ya have some supper, Bri. Or are ya gonna just sit by the wall all night?"

"You must be getting old Wolverine." She emerged from seemingly nowhere. "I was there 10 minutes before you even smelt me."

"Any news?" Jubilee blurted.

"Plenty. My first business here is almost done. If you're asking about Ms. Grey, not much. None of the main vamps in the city have and humans, against their will that is, so there might be a powerful newbie and the flunkies ain't talking." She took the plate Rogue handed her and continued, "I'll see what else I can dig up tonight, but the picture ain't pretty."

"Why don't you tell us what we're up against, exactly?" Scott asked from the door way where he had stood unnoticed or ignored.

"I told you. Vampire. Probably a group of them. And who said this is a 'we' thing? You superheroes are outta your league. I'm not even sure if you're coming along on the rescue mission."

Scott interjected angrily, "This involves one of the X-Men. We function as a team."

Shadows eyes rose to meet his, "I know that you don't like being helpless, but if you want your team to live, you're gonna have to stay back and let me do my thing."

"Or you could give us the information you're acquired and leave. We can take it from here." Cyclops threatened.

"O.K." Shadow put down her fork and rose to her feet. "Next time you see you're wife, she'll be dead, or, rather, undead. She will be a walking-blood-sucking-soulless-corpse. That is what this vamp is gonna do. He's gonna turn her. You failed to mention that she was one of the most powerful telepaths on the earth. Her power will be multiplied, possibly ten fold, and who ever turns her will have complete control. Do you want that Mr. Summers?" she asked acidly.

"Shadow…" Wolverine, who was also now standing, put a hand on her shoulder, weather it was to restrain her, or pull her out of the way of an optic blast wasn't clear.

"You seem to know a lot about this particular vampire. Which makes me wonder, why exactly are you helping? You made it clear last night that you were only going to tell us who kidnapped Jean. Why stay on?" Storm tried not to sound accusing.

"Because you're all ignorant. And it will get all of you killed. I've seen what these things do and he's," she jerked her head toward Cyclops, "just the fool leader to rush in half cocked, following his heart over his head. Now shut up and let me eat." Dropping back to her chair she continued on her food.

Scott turned on his heal and left, killing the tension slightly.

"Ya goin' soft Shadow?" Wolverine smirked, reseating himself also.

"Don't make me stab you." she growled back.

"Can he really do that to Jean?" Jubilee asked seriously.

"To almost anybody," Bri assured.

Rogue chided, "Don't scare the girl."

Gambit seemed to come out of thought asking, "How do you kill dem?"

"Crosses and anything silver burns them, making them heal human slow. Direct sun light sets them up like a torch. Taking out the heart. Decapitation is the only thing that'll kill the really old ones. They turn to ash when their gone," she answered as if it were normal table discussion, taking a drink from her glass.

"Taking out the heart? As in the proverbial wooden stake?" Beast inquired.

"That works if you're in close. I prefer cross bows, myself. Anyway, I'm off to shake down some baddies. Good dinner. Now I know why you stick around 'Wolvie'." The woman stood from the table and walked out, disappearing into the shadows.

"See, not everyone hates Gambit's cookin'," Remy stated, satisfied with himself.

k, like before, R&R 


	3. Houdini Tricks

Thanks for the...2 reviewers...man, im a loser online too.  
so this is dedicated to my only 2 fans

Wolf: ...i got nothin ta say ta ya...i'll visit you at work on saturday tho :P

Harry2: yea...i live in North Dakota...we dont have comics out here,really, but yer a big help. i know that Wolverine went up agains some pseudo vamps when he was in Mandipore or something, but anyways, thanks for the reviews, and sorry ive taken so long to update.

NOTE: i cant figure out how to keep the cuss words blanked...so their in kiddie version now. use your imagination to get the real picture.

Quote: "It is not a novel to be thrown aside lightly. It should be thrown aside with great force." -Dorothy Parker

Ch. 3

Jubilee opened the door to the guest bedroom. "Bri? The Professor-" she stopped with a 'yip'.

A man was lying on the floor nude. there were clothes strewn around the room and Bri was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh...oops?" the teenager said to no one in particular.

The man on the floor groaned and turned and , wincing, rose to his knees. "Who the hell are you?" he blurted in a thick Brooklyn accent while looking around the room puzzled.

"You don't, like, know where Shadow is do you?" the girl asked, trying to ignore that he wasn't wearing anything.

A frown formed across his brow, "Sha...? THAT FRICKING BITCH!" he roared and dove for his pants. With another "FRICK" he produced a black handgun and pointed it toward the door.

Jubilee flipped down her sunglasses and cautioned, "That's not the best thing for you to do, pal." A shot rang out, the bullet whizzing past her head. Instinctively, she dropped to one knee and showered him with her signature fireworks.

Appearing from nowhere, Shadow side tackled the man before he let off another shot which buried itself in the wall. "Get out of here, girl!" she hollered, being quickly obeyed.

"You little bit-" the man's voice was cut off by a fist to his jaw.

"Not what ya said last night, Joey." Shadow let him fall to the floor and looked up to see the X-Men gathering at the door.

"What the hell?" Wolverine asked while the woman handcuffed Joey's hands behind his back.

...Later In The Parlor...

"What do ya think you were doin'! We've got kids in this place!" a raging Wolverine demanded.

Bri stood infront of him with her arms crossed and answered angrily, "I was doin' my JOB."

"What? Yer a whore for a living?" he sneered. His face was the second one to meet her fist that morning. Normally, he could have blocked, but she moved in a blur. The force of the blow knocked him to his knees and when he touched his mouth, his fingers came away with blood.

"Whatch what ya call me Logan, or I'll cut out that nasty lil' tongue of yours," she growled, the surrounding shadows growing darker as her grey eyes flashed with anger. "And you don't have room to talk. Name at least one of the three girls you were with last week."

"I'm not the issue here." He stood up, glaring fiercely. "I don't bring them back here and they don't shoot up the place. Go ta a motel if ya gotta get laid."

Most of the X-Men had gathered, expecting a fight, and now Jean was trying to motion out some of the curious students.

"You really are getting old, aint you? I didnt have sex. I don't get sidetracked by that crap. I needed info and I got it." With this a mini tape reorder was slammed on a nearby sidetable and the play button was pushed.

Heavy breathing was heard

"Turn this crap off!" Wolverine made a grab at the tape but Bri moved it from his grasp.

'What's th' matter, baby?' Bri's voice came on with a southern drawl.

'I don't feel so good. I think..." the man's voice trailed off.

'Bout fing time,' a normal Bri's voice muttered. She continued louder "Who do you work for?"

The man's voice came through monotone, 'Big Gun Louis'

'Is he responsible for the kidnapping of the witness in brother's case, Aimee Li?'

'Yes'. again the voice was emotionless.

'Is she alive?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'Where is she being held?'

'23rd Street, West Boulevard. In the old ware house, second floor, 5th door on the left.'

'Good boy.' there was a dull clunk then, 'now get off my bed'. A thump followed and the tape ended.

"I was working on a police investigation." Tailor said, glaring at Wolverine. "They're almost at the door now." As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she turned from him abruptly to answer it. Everyone followed.

"Agent Raline," she greeted the plainclothes at the door. "He's over there," she pointed to the unconcious man slumped at the foot of the stairs. Next she handed him the tape recorder, as small bag of white powder and the keys tot he cuffs.

"You know, you're lucky the judges allow this stuff," the officer held up the bag. "Sometime it's going to get barred."

"Well then I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way and beat the answers out of the bad guys," she replied with a shrug.

"I don't doubt you would," he chuckled then motioned to the uniformed police men, "Get him in the car." Raline turned back to Shadow, "We might need you for questioning later, this is where you're staying?" After she nodded, he continued, "You're help is, as always, appreciated. See you around."

As the door closed, the woman turned toward Xavier, "I'll pay for the repairs."

"No need, but perhaps next time you could unarm them?" he replied with humor.

"Next time. Right. Funny man." She rolled her eyes and started up the stairs.

Wolverine knocked on his "guest's" door. He could smell her in there but there was no answer. After walking in, he spotted her in the middle of the floor, sitting with her legs crossed indian'style. her hands were lying on her knees and her eyes were closed. Candles burned infront of her. The man sat on her bed and waited, knowing better tahn to disturb her meditation.

Her eyes were moving beneath thier lids as if she wre in a dream. They stopped abruptly and her brow furrowed slightly. Logan sniffed the air and picked up the scent of fear. Her hands contracted, the nails digging into the denim.

The X-Man leaned forward and whispered, "Shadow..." She stopped breathing. "Bri," he said a bit louder and touched her shoulder.

At the touch, her eyes sprang open and she gasped for breath, pulling back sharply.

"Ya'll right, darlin'?" he looked at her closely.

"No," She panted and looked around the room as if she'd forgotten where she was, "But I think you're luck just came."

"What'd ya see?" he asked, aware that her meditations actually allowed her to scan an area's shadows for people.

"A sacrifice." She corrected quickly after seeing his face, "Not your girl. A goat. but I think one of the vamps there knows where she is. And i know how to find her." She stood and started for the door, throwing over her shoulder, "I'll be back soon."

"Hey! Wait just a second!" Wolverine followd her but when he got to the hallway, she was gone. "Friggin Houdini tricks..." he muttered and headed to Xavier's office to tell him the news.

So? how'm i doing? I know i'm having trouble with the formatting and all, trying to find a way around that. INPUT NEEDED. and thanks to those who did give me reviews 


	4. It's Kinda Morbid

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. 

Thanks again to Wolf and Harry2. And if there's anyone else actually reading these, you should review. heck, if it wasnt for Harry2, i wouldnt of posted this at all and just given my rough draft to Wolfy ta read.

quote:Life is like stepping onto a boat which is about to sail out to sea and sink. Shunryu Suzuki Roshi

Chapter 4: ENTER THE VAMPIRES

"How well do you know Shadow, Logan?" Scott stood infront of the T.V.

"Leave me alone, Summers. Just 'cuz ya lost yer wife doesn't mean that I'm gonna be nice to ya," Wolverine growled back.

"How well do you know her?" the other man persisted.

"I've known her as long as I can remeber, happy? Now move."

"Is she trustworthy? Are these 'vampires' real or just crap that she made up?"

Logan turned his glare to Scott, and, giving up on his show, answered, "She gave her word and I've seen her nearly die for that before. And I'm pretty sure she knows what she's talkin' about. Practical jokes aren't one of her things."

"Do you know how many people she's suspected of murdering? Over a hundred, Logan. Doesn't that make you the least bit suspicious?"

"Nope."

"Actually," Bri strode into the room, "I've only been linked to over a hundred. All the 'mysterious deaths' that I've been responsible for...well, I probably lost count in the 70's, give or take a decade."

"And you're proud of the fact that you're a cold-blooded murderer?" Cyclops challenged coldly.

"Hey! I'm getting your wife back for you so be a little bit more polite, eh? And since we're on the subject, I do what I have to. If you can't accept the real world, you can just go f" she was cut off suddenly.

"KID IN THE ROOM!" Kittystated loudly as she walked in. "Why's there a coffin in the front hall? It's kinda morbid."

"Because," Bri answered without taking her eyes from Scott, "I don't know if you people have an interrogation room."

"We do," Wolverine answered, watching the two adults face off yet again.

"Good. I'll need it. Get it ready if yiou could, a strong door and no sun light." She turned to leave and added over her shoulder with a smirk, "You can watch if you'd like."

There was a man's scream from the closed room. It was a big room so most of the X-Men had gathered in it. Those that couldn't tolerated Shadow's questions for the vampire she'd brought in weren't present. They also sent Jubilee, Kitty and any other younger members out when she started to get violent.

She pulled her knife blade out of the vampires leg. "Where are they holding the telepath, Tommy?" she asked with malice.

Tommy the vampire tried to crawl away, hissing as the silver chains around his wrists burn his flesh, "I told you! I don't know any telepaths!" He spit blood at her, blood that he'd acquired from her foot catching his face.

"Then how about the other question. Who's the new vamp? I know you've been with him."

"Fxxk You!"

Her knife flashed and he recieved a deep gash from his temple to his jaw. "I'm getting bored. Maybe I should switch to silver knives?" She crouched down to his level, "We can have fun with them, right?"

"I'm not talking! Go ahead and kill me!" he growled in her direction. His eyes were blindfolded for security reasons.

She grinned back and whispered, "Never said I'd kill you..." drawing a new blade across his bicep. He screamed. Storm left.

"Fxxk. You." he said again.

Cyclops interrupted tightly, "I don't think you're interrogation methods are working."

Shadow stayed crouching next to her prey, but glanced over her shoulder, "What? You want me to talk to him?" She turned back to Tommy, "Would you answer any of his questions, Thomas?"

He flashed an evil smile, baring his blood stained teeth, and answered pertly, "Fxxk him too."

"Gotta agree with you there. These guys really need to see the real world. Can you believe only one of them knew your species existed?"

The vampire let out a hoarse laugh, still showing his fangs ans said, "Bet I know which one, Shadow. It's the one in the corner, with the red eyes, if i remember right. His blood's as spicy as his accent."

Gambit went very still as the rest of the team turned to look at him.

"I wanted to turn him," Thomas continued, almost pouting. "He was good, probably would have been powerful." His blindfolded head turned toward Gambit.

Bri was watching the cajun too, "But lil' ol' me had to come and spoil all your fun that night, right?"

Tommy's face scowled, "Bxxch."

"Yea," she sighed, then turned and continued with an almost cheery voice, "I am...now tell me who and where, or you get branded." She took a silver cross out of a small gym bag.

He cowered from the object without even seeing it. "No."

"Fine," she gave a short shrug, siezed his upper arm and held the cross against it. He screamed again and the stench of burning flesh assaulted everyone's nose. As soon as she released him, he tried to move away. She reached back into her gym bag and extreacted a vile of clear liquid. "I have holy water in my hand right now. I'm gonna ask you twice more. You fail the first time, you get a bath. You fail the next time, I pull out your fangs." He cringed at her threat as she went on, "But, if you DO answer me, I'll give you a free pass out of the city."

"Won't do me any good. If I talk...he'll kill me...he's not afraid of you..." Tommy stammered and backed into the wall.

Shadow went still and looked down with a thoughtful scowl, "I'll kill him first."

"But...he's"

She cut him off, "I said I'll kill him first."

The vampire swallowed twice, then answered, "Two blocks west from where you picked me up. It's an old grocery store. Go to the bottom of the basement steps. There's a wall. Push on the third panel on the right from the middle. She's there."

"Good..." she nodded, "Good. You'll leave tonight." She turned to the X-Men, "Get out so I can unchain him," then back to the vampire, "One wrong move and I'm your dentist."

5 MINUTES LATER

Bri joined the team in the war room where they were discussing strategies.

"I say we go in guns-blazin'" Wolverine put in.

"Actually," she interrupted from the doorway, "some vamps are rather diplomatic, aside from the violence of blood lust and all. We should try to make a bargain."

"We?" Cyclops mocked, "I thought this was your personal mission."

Shadow shifted her weight to one foot and glared back. "Yea, well, this vamp in particular will respond to a group of power. This whole team is nothing but power. We should leave before dark."

She turned to leave but Wolverine's voice stopped her, "Wait a minute, ya know him?"

Without turning she answered, "We go back a ways. Got a score to settle too."

"You're only here for revenge aren't you?" Scott demanded.

Slowly pivoting on her heal, the woman stared at him with cold gray eyes, "Yea." His jaw clenched so she added, "I'm helping you save your Jean, so dont be picky. Assemble your team."

"Jubilee aint goin'." Wolverine drew the away the attention on the face off.

"Hey!" the teen objected indignantly, "That's not Fair!"

"The kid's going." Shadow surprised everyone, "Her powers emit a bright light. vamps really won't like it. She'll be practically immune. We'll leave in an hour." This time no one stopped her as she strode out the door.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Gambit took a long drag of his cigarette. He was alone in Storm's outside garden.

"Ya know, smoking kills," Shadow said from behind him.

He choked and coughed for a moment. "Don' sneak up on a man like dat," he said sharply.

"Sorry, can't help it." She moved to stand next to him and gaze over the perfect garden.

Gambit studied her from the corner of his eye. "So who're ya? De Prof. say somet'in 'bout ya bein' an assasin?" He took another puff of smoke.

"A girl kills a couple hundred people and that makes her an assasin, huh?" she replied sarcastically.

The cajun smiled slightly, "Not gonna tell Gambit den? Dat's aight."

"More like can't. Been too many. Seen way too much, too."

"Ya as old as Wolverine?"

"Probably older," she shrugged. After a moment she recalled, "I remember back to the Trail of Tears. Thousands died...but no one seemed to care. Made a big fss about the 200 whites that died in the Alamo, tho."

She still didn't look at him but he noticed her frown. He asked softly, "Ya were on de Trail?"

"My father was half Cherokee. They forced him, his mother and grandparents. They tried to keep me off of it, but my white grandfather was dead. So was my mom. I buried my family on that trail," only a fraction on bitterness came through her tone.

"Ah'm sorry."

Another shrug, then an air of indifference, "It doesn't matter. History, literally." She finally turned to look at him, "Are you a religious man?"

The question took him off guard, "No...not really."

"That's too bad." She handed him the cross she'd previously used to burn the vampire, explaining, "If Thomas tried to turn you, the others will pick up on it and might think its a good idead. They'll go after you and you should be prepared." He took the cross akwardly as she continued, "This won't be as effective as if you were religious, but it will help."

"Ya care 'bout Gambit?" he flashed his trademark smile.

She didn't return it. "I told Logan I'd help him. Having half his team slaughtered by vamps because I didn't prepare them isn't helping. And you people are one of the better teams he's been affiliated with, I might add. You know why I told you part of who I am?"

There was no more smile on his face but he studied her openly, "Why?"

"Because I need you to take me seriously. Not everyone trusts Wolverine's judgement, and I really don't blame you. But you'll get your girlfriend to take me seriously...and down the row. Those things will go after you first. Your friends will try to help and they'll died too, unless you all trust what I tell you, and do it." Sighing, she fingered the cross hanging from her neck, "Hopefully a fight won't even break out." She turned to leave, "not while you guys are there any way."

Gambit was left alone again, a silver cross resting in his hand. He was remembering his vampire experience and vague flashes of a group of people saving him...and a pair of steeley gray eyes.


	5. No Pun Intended

Disclaimer: still dont own them.

To my Fans: yea...its kinda easy to pick up on the fact that im not a big Scott fan. you might also note that Emma Frost doesnt exist in this world of mine. Hate.Her.

Quote: I do desire we may be better strangers. --Shakespeare

Chapter 5: Won't That Be Nice?

"Holy water. It burns them like acid," Shadow explained as she handed out bottles to the team across the Blackbird. "Crosses, as some of you've seen, burns their skin. If you're in contact with the cross at the time, it'll burn you to, so be careful," crosses were passed back. "Anything silver burns them too. Remember to use your stakes if you're in too close, but make dxxn sure you hit the heart. And never look into their eyes," she reminded them for the fifth time.

The jet landed on top of a building a block away from the lair. It was as near as Shadow would allow.

"O.K. people," Scott stood next to the opened hatch, "lets get Jean back." Shadow was the last to file out and he put a firm hand on her shoulder, "I want you to know that when it comes to my team, I call the shots."

She stared hard at his hand and answered, "Then you should know that when it comes to vampires, I call the shots."

He moved infront of her when she shrugged off his hand, "I don't trust you," he stated plainly.

"Well, I don't like you, so we're even." They glared at eachother for a moment before she shoved past him and adressed the X-Men, "Don't look into their eyes, or they've trapped your mind. Follow what I say and we might all come out of here alive." Unable to stop herself, she tossed over her shoulder to Cyclops, "Then maybe I'll teach you some manners."

Both Shadow and Wolverine scanned the building for traps and came up clean, adding to everyone's paranoia. The team entered the building with caution and came upon exactly what they should have, an abandoned grocery store. They proceeded down the stairs and through the hidden passage with out incident, following the dark downsloping tunnel.

"Look alive people," Cyclops ordered quietly.

"No pun intended, I'm sure," Bri muttered under her breath.

The tunnel ended in a thick wooden door that looked like it had been there before the grocery store that led to it. Cyclops motioned people into positions.

"Don't bother, they know we're here." Shadow growled with evident disgust at the fact of her being discovered. She put her shoulder to the door and shoved. It opened quite easily, and she let it bang on the wall.

The X-Men entered a large round chamber. On one side of the room was plush, elegant looking sofas, throw pillows, persian rungs and a fireplace that served as decoration along with several very old portraits. The opposite side was painted a plain white. Shackled chains dangled from the high ceiling and the wall was lined with numerous torture devices. What looked like sun-deprived people lounged on the first side while others leaned against the side filled with horrors, some stroking certain objects lovingly and eyeing the new arrivals.

"Well, what do we have here? It looks like Shadow has finally decided to join us," a cultured voice came from an Arabian man. Shadow's jaw visibly clenched as he took a few steps forward. He noticed, his lips curling into a malevolent smile, and continued, "Shall I have some coffee put on? That's what you Americans drink now, correct?"

"Give us the telepath, Sahar," Shadow said evenly.

His smile dropped to a frown of mock disapproval, "You seem to have become more impatiend than when we last met, dear. Your manners certainly haven't improved. You come barging into my humble lair and demand something of me that I have no knowledge of." A small smile came back, "And you didn't even say please."

"Jean's here. I can smell her." Wolverine growled, "And blood."

Sahar threw his head back and laughed, quite amused. It stopped abruptly and he stared at the short man, "I'm sure Shadow mentioned we ARE vampires."

Never being one to back down, Wolverine met the vampirer's gaze defiently. His world was suddenly reduced to only the black eyes of Sahar. He couldn't move or even think. Then, something in him snapped and the familiar rage exploded into a red haze. His claws shot out and he released a menacing growl. The world snapped back and he was standing with his teammates again, glaring at the vampire with surpressed fury. Bri's hand rested on his arm, surprisingly firm. He had taken a step forward.

"Don't look into their eyes," she said calmly. The man's claws slowly disappeared.

Sahar's face was emotionless, "You brought one of Them here?" He turned to the woman accusingly.

"News to me," she shrugged. The X-Men shifted uneasily behind her. "Give us the telepath," she repeated.

He waved her off indifferently, "Perhaps in a moment, dear." His eyes reviewed the team while he asked coldly, "Is this your new little pack? Are you still afraid to-- "

"I'm not afraid of you or anything else," Shadows features went blank except her eyes, which were as hard as steel.

The vampire sneered, "Such bravado," he went still as if a thought just hit him, and adressed the room, "We could correct that, couldn't we?" 

It seemed a wind blew over the vampires, who had until now been as still as death. A murmur rose and a black haired man tittered with insane laughter, moved slowly on all fours toward the group of mutants, who immediately shyed away. Bri looked at him with disgust. Sahar raised his voice again in one word, "Enough," and all life ceased, except the intruding one who scuttled back to his chains. His voice was filled with arrogance as he addressed the woman again, "Your new people have no experience with vampires, do they?"

"And your new people seem to be well trained. Where did you get them. This isn't your territory."

"It is now. You know how much power I have. Besides, they are not all new. Surely you remember Zachary." At this a blonde vampire stood up from a sofa and, with a fang bearing smile, bowed formerly to Bri, whose face had gone blank of any emotion. Sahar continued, "And Antonio." the insane vampire literally crawled to the leader and crouched at his legs like a beaten dog, muttering to himself.

The familiar smirk crossed Shadow's features, "Of course I couldn't forget Antonio." She leaned forward and said, as if to a small child, "Antonio, did your balls ever grow back, or did my castration stick?"

The wild eyes of Antonio turned angry as he let out an evil his, moving toward her.

"No," Sahar said the one word which sent the other vampire scurrying once again back to the torture wall where he stroked a wicked looking device and stared darkly at the woman.

"Enough of these games," Sahar announced sharply. "Why did youcome here?"

"You know why."

"I know what you WANT. But why did you think you would get it?"

Bri answered cheerily, "Actually, I came her to kill you. I'm just helping them at the moment. So give her up."

"Don't be absurd. I won't hand her over and you know it. In fact, I was just going to administer her final bite before you so rudely dropped in without an invitation."

"You can't have her and you know it. She's too powerful," she countered, sensing Cyclops tense at the words.

The vampire laughed, this time as if she had just said something really stupid. "I plan on turning her. then I'll break her will. My experience with you taught me that. It's harder to break them first, though more amusing, I must admit. I never did get you...perhaps another time," he saind nonchallanly. "You know the way out," he turned from them and started to walk towards the back.

Cyclops patience broke and his beam shot towards the vampire, knocking him to the ground, "You don't know the X-Men, do you!"

"Stand DOWN!" Shadow snarled immediatley. It was too late though, the vampires surrounded the X-Men in a wave.

Sahar lifted himself off the ground and turned slowly, eyes sparkiling with anger. "That was VERY stupid, Mr. Summers." he dusted himself off and stated, as if it were a large inconvienience to him, "now we'll have to kill your entire team infront of you." His voice then changed to pleasant, "Won't that be nice?"

Antonio clawed at Jubilee, who instinctively paffed him. The shock sent him screaming in pain and rage and he rolled around in circles, clawing at his eyes. Wolverine's claws unsheathed and he stepped foreward, only to be met with the fist of a blond vampiress, which sent him flying five feet backwards. Fighting broke out along with screams, crosses and the stench of burning flesh. Bri was drawing stakes and stabbing various vampires who had mutants pinned under them. Rogue was throwing them across the room as fast as she could. Two vampires grabed Storm as a third bit down on her neck. Wolverine decapitated him in a swift stroke. Beast barreled through a pair of the creatures in time to rip another off of Gambit. All the while Zachary was holding Cyclops immobile and unable to activate either of the switches to his visor.

Shadow herself was thrown savagely into a stone wall and, struggling through the stars, took in the whole scene. The X-Men were holding their own, but not for long. Nightcrawler was thrown toward her and she braced herself for the impact, instead being hit by the foul smell of sulfur as he teleported back to the fray. "Sahar!. A Trade!" she yelled over the struggle.

"Fall back." He commanded, being obeyed immediately.

The X-Men picked eachother up. Only Storm and Gambit were bleeding from the neck and none were dead, yet.

"Yes, do go on," Sahar prompted.

"The X-Men, including Jean Grey, for me."

"Now why would I make a deal such as that? I already have my telepath, and food for my people," he gestured toward the mutants,"What are you to me if you'll just escape again?"

"You can't kill Wolverine, not with his healing power. And if you kill the others, we'll just avenge their deaths and leave you a pile of dust. And we both know how much I love to avenge people," her face was carefully neutral.

"Interesting point, really, but, once again, what will keep you from escaping and leaving me with nothing?"

"I give my word, if you let all the X-Men go, and leave them be, I won't escape." She said these words very carefully.

Sahar thought this over, carefully studying her. She stared back evenly, the only alive one in the room, besides Woverine, apparently, that coud meet his gaze. "Agreed," he decided. "Bring out the telepath and deliver her to her people," he ordered.

Two vampires left and brought back a very angry, sturggling Jean. They dropped her infront of a glowering Cyclops who dropped to her side and released her hands and feet from their bindings.

Bri stepped forward but was halted by Sahar, "Leave any weapons with your friends, dear."

She turned back to the X-Men and placed in a pile three more stakes, two guns with bullets filled with silver nitrate, four silver knives and two extra crosses. She went up to Wolverine and, taking off her cross necklace, handed it to him, holding out her right hand. "It kind of sucked working with you. I liked it better when we just killed people," she shrugged and continued, "If we cross again and I try to drink your blood?...Kill me." She broke off the handshake, leaving a small slip of paper in Logan's hand. He droped his hand and discreetly hid it while she addressed Beast. "Clean their bites with holy water. It'll burn them but its the best way to do it." Turning back to the vampires, she moved forward.

"You don't have to do this," Cyclops quickly said.

She frowned back, "Of course I do. You're welcome." Turning her back on them once again, she ordered, "Get out now."

"We're not leaving you," his hand reached for his visor.

"Show them out nicely," Sahar smiled.

The X-Men woke in their jet. Wolverine, badly bruised, would later explain that they had each been mind controlled by a vampire and ordered out. They just slammed him around until Shadow made him leave.

Sahar motioned Zachary foreward, "Show Shadow her new room," he paused and said smugly, "Have fun doing it."

She glared at the vampire who caught hold of her arm. "Try to have too much fun and I'll castrate you like I did Antonio."

"You killed five vampires tonight. One was my servant. I can do whatever I wish to be...reimbursed." The blond vampire said with a smile. "Besides, don't you remember all the fun we used to have?"

"Fun? like when you raped me or when you trotured me?" her voice was cold as he lead her down a dimly lit hall.

"Oh, both were great fun to me," he replied cheerfully. 


	6. No Worries

Disclaimer: same ol', same ol'. 

Once again thanks to my...ahem...fans. and if anyone else happens to start reading this, gimme a review.

Quote: "We sure liberated the hell out of this place"  
--American soldier in the ruins of a French villiage, WWII

Chapter 6 No Worries

Wolverine's jeep pulled up to a large warehouse. Cyclops, who had insisted on coming, mirrored him on getting out of the vehicle. He checked the paper that Bri had slipped him the previous night. It contained the name 'Estaban' and the adress of the building they were standing infront of, although the latter looked liked it had been abandoned for a few years now. As the two men neared the small entrance, Logan's nose alerted him to several people and even more guns. He cautioned his companion with two words, "Get ready."

They stepped through the door into a large, poorly lit room to be greeted by a dozen men, guns aimed. The door slammed shut behind the two.

"Who are you?" a man with shocking white hair and an overly large firearm demanded.

"We're lookin' fer Estaban, so put yer toys away before ya embarrass yerselves," Wolverine growled.

"Estaban's dead." The dark skinned man next to the first reported with a southern accent. "What do you know about him?"

Cyclops fingered the visor release button in his glove while responding calmly, "Put the guns down and we'll explain."

The gunmen laughed at this. Wolverine could depict women's laughter mixed in and scanned the rafters, picking out several female snipers with their pieces trained on the two X-Men. "We were sent by Shadow," he replied gruffly, ceasing the laughterabruptly.

"Prove it," the accented man challenged.

Logan tossed Bri's cross at him. The man let it fall to the ground and crouched to pick it up. His gun never wavering, he examined it and lowerd his weapon. His southern drawl was replaced with a Hispanic accent now as he looked up and cautioned, "There are snipers aimed at you right now, gentlemen. Don't do anything stupid." He rose to his feet, "I am Estaban. Where's Shadow."

"Ya want the full version or just the endin'?" the stocky man asked.

"If she took off this cross, then she has little time. The ending, please," Estaban asked, motioning for the others to lower their weapons.

Logan glanced to the rafters and noted that the snipers were still set to shoot, but he let it go. "Some one called Sahal got her last night."

A few glances were exchanged from across the room, while others went void of expression. Estaban motioned toward a door "Perhaps we need the full story. Please join me in my office." He turned his back on the intruders, not as a sign of trust but more as a show of arrogance.

When everyone--Logan, Scott, Estaban, the white haired man introduced as Zekk and a woman unintroduced--were seated, Estaban began. "You are aware that Sahal and anyone with him are vampires, are you not?"

There was no change in the mutants features at the news. Cyclops answered, "Yes, but how do you know about them?"

The white haired man frowned as he stood behind the seated man who explained,"She bothered to explain vampires to you, but not us? Their mortal enemies? How like her to be so...vague." He pulled a chain out from under his shirt, on it was a cross matching Bri's except the stone in his was turquoise, unlike hers which was black. "We are men, born with the gift to destroy the foul race of vampires. We are called the _Venatoris_, Hunters, that is. Now tell us what happened last night."

Wolverine raised an eyebrow at the speech but started the story. Both mutants were urged to give as much detail as they could recall about the encounter.

"This is very bad," Estaban muttered, deep in thought and fingering Bri's cross between his fingers.

Zekk ventured, "Did she happen to explain her...relationship...with Sahal?" His ice blue eyes contrasted with his hair and his speech was a rich Welsh.

"She said she had a score to settle," Scott admitted.

"He tried to turn her," he explained, glancing at Estaban for a rebuttal. Recieving none, he continued, "A _Venator _can only be turned if they give in to the vampire. So...Sahal tried to...break...her first. She spent months there before we rescued her.That was back in the 1940's." After getting a wierd glance, he added quickly, "We're older than we look."

"What about Zachary?" Wolverine asked, "She didnt seem to happy ta see him."

"Sahal's right hand man. He was alive during the Roman empire and knows all sorts of colorful tortures."

"And the other one," Cyclops remembered, "Antonio?"

The black haired woman spoke up for the first time, "Antonio is alive?"

"Yea, but apparently he was castreated." The burly man smirked and gave his skull a small tap, "Seemed ta be missin' a couple hotels from his monopoly set, too."

At this she gave a ferocious glare and stormed out of the room, not even recieving a glance from her apparant leader.

Zekk explained in a low voice, "Her brother was Antonio. He didn't have the gift that Elizabeth has, so she blames herself for his death. Well, mostly herself."

Estaban seemed to come out of his trance at this point and studied Wolverine, "You said that Sahal called you 'one of them'?"

"Yea." the other man scowled back.

Reaching into a desk drawer, Estaban extreacted a small, silver sword and handed it to the other. "Put your blood on this," he demanded.

The scowl deepened, "What?"

Once again Zekk came in to explain what his leader refused to, "Prick you r finger with it and hold the blade in sight."

Wolverine shrugged and did as he was asked. He owed Bri big no, humoring her strange occult aquaintances could pay off a small amount of the debt. He held the blade up and the metal itself seemed to aquire streaks of white until the entire sword was a glowing white blade. "Hm. Nifty trick."

"This isn't some stupid parlor trick you're holding," the Hunter snapped. "You are one of us. This proves it. This is why you were immune to the vampires stare."

Logan offered the sword back, "Cool. But couldn't it just be that I'm a mutant?"

"No. This blade was forged by one of the most powerful of our race and slay hundreds of the vermine before Sahal turned it against its creator. From that day on, the blade glows white if it spills any _venator_ blood and destroys any vampire that touches it, save Sahal himself." The Hispanic man carefully cleaned the blade with holy water and placed it back into his desk.

"That's an interesting story, but shouldn't we be discussing a way to get Shadow back?" Cyclops decided to ask.

Zekk stared at him, "We? Are you implying that you're willing to lead your team into a potential blood bath?"

Scott's features became stern,"She saved my wife from a fate worse than death. She sacrificed herself for my team. I won't lead anyone unwilling, but I, myself, am prepared to risk my life for hers."

With a shrug, Zekk replied cheerfully, "Good. No worries then."

Estaban handed Wolverine a cross on a chain. A sone was set in the silver as clear as ice. "Wear this at all times. It will alert all others who wear it if you are in danger from vampires."

"Yea? Didn't seem ta help Shadow much, now did it?" he scowled back but accepted the offering.

"She was never in real danger except at the end,and then she took it off. We**did **sense it, however. How else would we be so prepared for you? We're not normally such a large number in one place." He nodded as Wolverine dropped the chain over his head and noted the stone darkened to a red. "Now," he continued formally,"lets arrange a meeting for all those who will attend our rescue mission."

Both the X-Men and Hunters were seated in the danger room, the war room being too small for the mutant team and the three dozen hunters that had arrived. The battle plan had been decided. An ambush would take place, with teams at every possible exit. All vampires were to be exterminated if possible. The meeting had been ended but many continued to stay and talk.

Gambit approached Estaban hesitantly, "Ya'...look familiar ta Gamit. Jus' ta settle de mind, were ya..." he paused, unsure of how to put it.

"With Shadow the night she rescued you? Yes. To be technical, I rescued you while she...kicked a, in her words," the man smiled slightly. "It's good to know that you survived without any real side effects. Many that are as close as you were go insane," he studied the Cajun.

"Well, then Ah should thank ya'll for savin' his life," Rogue came up behind Remy, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"It's our job," Estaban answered modestly.

"Ya mean kinda like this?" she waved her hand in the air, "like us X-Men, havin not much of a choice anymore?"

"Much so."

Zekk had joined the group, "Except we don't leave a signature of things being on fire."

"I've got a question for ya," Wolverine was leaning against the nearby wall, an unlit cigar clamped between his teeth. "You got powers like Shadow?" Zekk looked away at this but looked back quickly, as if surprised to see Estaban answer.

"I do, yes, but most of the older ones of our people are non-mutants. In fact, my powers are very similar to hers, except that i cannot communicate with the shadows. We...our mothers were sisters, both _venatoris_, granddaughters of the one that forged the blade. Only she and I can wield it, but she refuses her destiny. Sahal had used it to kill our mothers. Shadow wants little to do with her heritage since then. If Sahal manages to make her allow him to turn her, she can claim it for the use of vampires and turn it against us and any living thing," he said, sadness filling his eyes.

Zekk had reached to put a hand on the man's shoulder but hesitated before pulling it back."We should move. It's dusk." He seemed able to sense it, rather than see it, for the danger room was well under ground.

HEY! Only TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Yay. sorry for late posts and all, graduation then new jobs. full time work sucks, btw. so, keep readin, i'll try to type out the next 2 chap.s soon. added suspense and all.


	7. Deamonic Angels

Disclaimer: don't own 'em...yadda yadda yadda...

to the fans Wolf: Venatoris means hunter in Latin, according to the google language thingy. it took me forever to figgure out which word i was gonna use and i eventually just settled on 'hunters.  
Harry2: Here's your Kurt, a small piece tho. I wasnt really a big Nightcrawler fan till the X2 movie, i have to admit, so i don't know his character very well and don't write him in as much as he deserves. Kitty wasnt in my rough draft, but maybe i can find a place for her, i need to expand my fight scene anyhow.

Quote:

Ch. 7 Very Nice

The X-Men swung the heavy wooden door open, recieving many angry vampire glares in return.

"We promised to leave you alone, X-Men. We never said that if you insisted on pestering us that we wouldn't kill you," Sahal said with evident annoyance.

Wolverine's claws extracted slowly as he picked up the familiar scent of the girls blood. He growled low in his chest, "Where is she ya blood-suckin' sack o' dirt?"

Anger covered the vampire's features for a fraction of a second before it changed to smugness. His hand raised dramatically in a gester behind him and a large black velvet curtain was pulled back. The X-Men looked up with shock as Kurt muttered a prayer in German.

A large cross had been constructed in the back of the room. Large Spotlights shone from all directions, eliminating any shadows that she would be able to use to any advantage of hers. Mounted upon the wood was Shadow, in an attempt to mock her faith, they had crucified her. Blood continued to drip from the nails through her wrists, while her ankles had been untacked, causing more pull to her arms. Her head drooped but the bruises mottling her face were just visible. The bite mark on her neck seemed little compared to the rest of her. The vapires had taken her shirt, but she now wore her bra and jeans. Dark bruises colored her sides, accompanied by random blood streams from open and healing wounds. She struggled to raise her head, which caused her hair to reveal like a curtain her face and unfocused eyes. Blood from her nose and mouth covered the front of her neck like a bib. Her unblackened eye struggled to focus and her split lips parted, "Out...Get...out." she managed in a whisper only Wolverine and the vampires could make out.

The X-Man snapped and charged the cratures. Mutants and vampires collided. Bri turned her head in time to see Estaban lead a group of Hunters through a side door. 'Must by my cue,' she thought and set her jaw. A muffled scream erupted from her throat as she tore her right arm from the nail. She had calculated it. The X-Men, and hopefully the venatoris would create a distraction so she could remove herself from the demonic cross. The nails that held her up had no heads, just metal spikes. After tearing through one arm, she swung that half of her body to cling to the opposide side of the cross. The left arm was harder to pull out, however.Her right arm, holding desperately to the wood, started losing its already diminished strength. 'yea...'she reprimanded herself, 'lets pull out one at a time, that'll make it easier...'

A puff of bluish smoke appeared with a noxious smell and suddenly Nightcrawler and she were on the ground.

"So..." Shadow panted, "The deamon...reveals himself as...the angel." She leaned heavily on him for a moment while trying to catch her breath.

"Ve should--" the X-Man started but stopped to gasp at the sight of her back, striped with whip marks. He muttered something in German that the other wasn't sure was words of comfort or curses. Her German wasn't too great.

"She is ours, mutant. She made a deal," Zackary said from behind.

"Ja," he responded with anger, "But she said she vouldn't escape. Ve are just TAKING her back."

The vampire's face contorted into a snarling hiss as he lunged at them. Kurt released Bri and griped the charging blonde. They vanished in a puff of smoke.

With no support, Shadow fell to the ground, painfully trying to brace her fall with her injured arms. Colorful words escaped her lips as she struggled to stand and made an attempt to take a step toward the main fight. After the first step, her ankle rolled under the pressure and she stumbled. She was saved from another painful fall by the white haired Zekk.

"You look terrible," he said with his normal humor. His eyes, however were scanning her body with concern. He removed his trenchcoat and covered her with it.

"Zekk." She panted as a greeting, allowing him to support her. A frown formed between her eyes as she noted he was leading her toward the door. "You're going the wrong way." She took back some of her own weight and started to gingerly walk on her own, if her stumbling could be called that.

"We need to get out of here, child," he ignored her statement, resorting to the nickname he'd given her decades ago when they'd first met. "And you're not to fight, Estaban's orders."

"Fxxk Estaban." she licked some blood from her lips and spit it back out, "And his orders. I'm goin' huntin'." She snatched Zekk's gun from its holster, and struggled to grip it, resorting to a clumsy two handed hold. It was aimed at the first vampire in sight and blew a hole the size of a fist through the chest. "Very nice," a glint came to the woman's eye.

"Not going to listen are you?" The welsh voice held an undertone of dissaproval. Not getting a response, he switched tactics to humorous, "Well, I'm not going to hold you here and let you have all the fun. Especially if you've stolen my gun."

At this Shadow took small, tentative steps away from Zekk, sighting in on the next target.

He returned to his scolding, "Would it hurt you to accept the fact that you're nearly dead and just let the others take care of things?" Turning, he shoved a stake through an advancing vamp as if it were only a small interruption. His gaze returned to the woman in time to see her blow off half the head of Zackary and spit ont he nearly instant pile of ash. The Hunter shook his head, and went in search of Estaban, who would certainly be more than a little displeased.

Nightcrawler dispatched an attacking female vampire and turned back to his first, only to find a pile of ash and Shadow limping away from it. He bounded up the the woman and touched her elbow.

The stake she aimed at his heart stopped a frogs hair from his uniform. "Don't do that right now," she snapped at him, then turned back slowly in time to meet the foot of another vampire. 'The place is crawling with the vermine', she thought as she hit the ground. Looking up, she watched Nightcrawler hold the attacker at by with a brightly glowing cross. 'He has a lot of faith. This might be the only place that it'll do him any good.' She watched as he slammed a stake throught the vamps chest, missing the heart and having to try again. His face revealed that he didnt revel in the delight of an ashed vamp like she did.

"Ah, do vhat, exactly?" he bent down to help her back to her feet.

"Sneak up on someone with a gun." Her body protested having to get back up.

Kurt looked up in time to see Jubilee paff three vampires at once, sending them screaching backwards. "Ve vere told zat you vere not to fight."

"I don't care." Once again she pulled away from the much needed support of another person, brushing off the native born Germans helping hands. "Go put your faith to use," she growled, annoyed at her weakened state.

She fired off Zekk's last bullet and reached into his trench coat to retrieve another stake kept in one of the numerous inner pockets. Going after a vampire who was chasing a young brunette, she had to blink twice when she saw the girl phase thru the vampire, taking its heart with her.

"This is so gross..." Kitty muttered, leaving the shrivled up heart with the pile of dust one the floor.

...some time later...

Shadow could barely move with out pain. This fact alone drove her through her raged rampage, killing any vamp within range. She was ready to collapse when she saw it. There were few of the vermine left but HE stood in the center.

"Fxxk,"she said without force,"Estaban."

Sahal stood among piles of vampire ashes and one or two fallen, but not yet dead, venatoris. There HE stod. The thing that had slaughtered her grandfather, caused her mother to fight for the single purpose of HIS death. The blood-sucking creature that had murdered her mother infront of her eyes was now holding the only blood relative that she had left. Estaban's face was bathed in blood, either his or his prey of that night. HE was holding the collapsed hunter on his knees by his shoulder length hair, the blade that no other vampire could even touch was held to the vain of the hispanic's neck. HE was looking at Shadow, an arrogant smirk on HIS face. She hated that smirk, and rage boiled her very blood. With new strength, she marched toward the object of her hatred and pain, both physical and emotional.

"Do you want me to spill his blood too?" Sahal said quietly. There was no need to speak above the battle, it had ceased. All eyes were on the three in the center of the room.

The woman stopped. The room grew darker and the shadows seemed to dance on their own accord. Her anger encouraged her to do a thing that she had sworn on her mother's still warm corpse never to do: accept her fate as The Wielder.

Her voice started slowly, her exhausted brain calling up the words that she had tried to forget but had haunted her through all her years:

"Forged of silver in the fires of the dead Cooled in the blood of the blood drinkers themselves The Blade of the Venator came to be."

Sahal's eyes widened, "No!" he demanded angrily, "STOP IT!" as the blade in his hand began to glow and vibrate.

"Destroying the undead, creatures of the night Though bane to its crator, this heir does live Now I summon the blade to me."

"NO!" Sahal roared, but it was too late, the short sword flew from his hand and into Shadow's. He glared at the woman who stood defiantly back. The shadows continued to dance and te whispering noise rose int he air. He charged at her with a wordless scream. She doged and waved her hand across his face in one motion. The next scream that emitted from his lips was one of apain. He pawed at his eyes for a moment then looked around wildly, a black shadow had covered his vision.

"That was form y mother," Bri hissed. She gave a roundhouse kick that hit him square in the jaw, knocking him back. "that was for my mother's sister." The next kick was made to his stomach and brought him to his hands and knees, "That was for my grandfather." She raised the small sword and brought it down into his back, through his heart, effectively impaling him, "That was for Estaban." She pulled the blade out as the vampire gasped, too powerful for the single blow to kill him. "And this is for me," she growled through bared teeth as she swung the blade down in a final stroke, remvin ghis head. Sahal's body turned to ash.

Bri dropped the sword, warm to the touch having finally recieved it's blood revenge. She fell to her knees by the pile and then all became dark.

One more chapter left. Sorry if Kitty only had a one liner, i was never a big fan of hers either. and sorry it took so long to get this posted, been busy, but im already working on the last one...shifty eyes...i swear...shifty eyes 


	8. For The Food

Ch.8

Disclaimer: Aint ya tired of readin this yet? Don't own the X-Men.

**Quote:****My grandmother started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 now and we don't know where the hell she is. --Ellen DeGeneres**

Images fluttered through Shadow's mind:

_A Man with long dark hair and steely gray eyes hammers at a silver blade, cooling it in vampire blood in the stead of water._

_The same gray eyed man battles hords of vampires, dressed in chain mail and armor. Sahal throws the man and, taking the sword, rams it through the other's ribcage._

_Two sisters, with gray eyes, teaching their children battle techniques as the Mexican father of the boy and Cherokee father of the girl watch on._

_Both women are dead, blood still warm as the children stare on in shock. The boy calls to the blade, lashing out at Sahal and driving him away. The girl shoves the sword away when it's offered to her._

_The boy and his father leave to travel south, while the girl and her father join hundreds of other Native Americans forced to move from their homelands._

Bri had called out many times in her sleep in an odd assortment of languages. She was in constant company with Logan and/or Estaban siting with her. Zekk too had visited but seemed uncomfortable if his leader was in the room also. Nearly everyone on the X-Men team stopped in at least once, as well as a few of the Venatoris. Beast popped in steadily as her doctor. He had dressed her numerous wounds and sent pain killers through her I.V.. She'd spent the last two days and nights in a fitful, exhausted sleep.

Both Logan and Estaban looked up as the white haired Zek entered the room, McDonalds bags and drinks in hand. "That cajun man up there was insisting that you have some of his 'food', but I decided to spare you," he explained with his normal humor. He stopped half way through the room and frowned at Shadow, who's wrists had been restrained to the bed, "She's going to kill you for that," he decided while handing the bags to the other men.

Estaban sighed and rubbed his forehead, "She tried to tear off her bandages while she was dreaming, the one around her neck in particular," he took a drink of his pop, nodding his appreciation.

"How else is she, besides that?" Zekk bent over and studied her drained features.

"Not much difference," Logan grunted.

From behind Zekk came Elisabeth, sister to the no-longer-existing Antonio, "It's a rare occasion that your cousin comes to help us fight, Estaban. I seem to remember her faring better last time."

A strain of disdain came through the woman's words which the Venatoris leader picked up on. He replied with mock concern, "And what about you?" His voice flattened, "I hear that you're brother died again. And by your own hand this time? You did him a favor."

She scowled at him and motioned to the woman in the bed, "He wouldn't have had to be that way if she hadn't--"

"IF she hadn't done what ws necessary to save herself AND you." He stood up angrily, "Antonio was what he was. A vampire. A monster. And there was nothing that any could do."

A knife appeared in Elisabeth's hand and she snarled through gritted teeth, "He was NOT a MONSTER!"

Before Logan could even stand to intervene, Zekk had grabbed her from behind and flung her into the metallic wall. "How Dare you draw a weapon on your leader? After all he's done for YOU?" he moved toward the woman who's eyes had gone wide with surprise and then fear.

"Zekk," Estaban interrupted rather calmly, "Do not hurt her. But do remover her from this room. She's not to enter again."

The white haired man turned back to his leader, anger still crossing his face, "She broke the code, she drew a weapon against you."

"Then see that she is penalized," was the short answer.

He was obeyed quickly. Elisabeth was roughly hauled to her feet and shoved out the door and down the hall. The Mexican man sat down with a sigh when the door closed again.

"I take it they aint the best 'a friends?"

"No. Elisabeth blames Shadow for Antonio's first death. She was too late to save both him and Beth." He looked in his bag of food,"What I wouldnt give for some plain flat bread fried on a rock," he muttered.

Wolverine swallowed a large bite of his BigMac and asked another question, "Didn't think Zekk was the violent type. What was all that talk about 'the code'?"

"There are different clans, or groups of Venatoris. I believe there are nine in the U.S. today. I am the leader of the North East division. My first territory was in the South West reagion, but the vampires were more heavily congested on the East Coast, so I was...transferred. When that land was split again because of increased population, Zekk arrived from Wales. He was the body guard of the leader over there but failed his duties--the vermine murdered his charge, his brother. He followed the vamipre across Europe, Asia and then into the Americas. He was chasing the thing for half a century before Shadow and he crossed paths on a hunt. She brought him to my clan after he had recieved his revenge. So I made him my body guard. He won't fail his duties again, so he takes the job very seriously."

"What about the code?" the X-Man had noted that there was no mention of the subject.

"Zekk is very old, older than most Venatoris. He was around when the code was first made for the forming of the clans. It was much like a monarchy. Most of the rules are upheld today, but some of them have been...deleted, for lack of a better word. As a Venator yourself, Zekk will go over all of it." He put away half his burger and ate a few fries, holding one up to study, "These don't even taste like potatoes anymore. What is this country coming to...?"

Logan wasn't sidetracked. He had been trying to for the past day to get an explination for everything that had happened. "Where does she fit into all of this?" he indicated Bri.

The Mexican looked at the sleeping woman. She was dreaming, her eyes darting behind the lids. He stared at her for a moment longer, but his eyes were seeing something else from the past. "Our grandfather made The Sword centuries ago. Our mothers were sisters." his accent thickened slightly.

"Yea...the crazy lady didn't seem ta like the fact that she didn't embrace the family heritage like you."

"Sahal killed her mother, and mine, when we were children. I accepted the blade, but that was what Sahal was after, why he'd killed them. So she refused it. Later, I moved south with my father and she moved to...where ever...on what is now referred to as "The Trail of Tears" That was back in the...1830's, I believe. I was almost certain that she was dead all those years. She was like her namesake, Shadow, never really coming up on the radar. Honestly, I hadn't given her much thought in decades until we met eachother again in the early 1900's. She knew what she was and that she had the right to the blade. Since we are the only one's who can wield it in battle, we're held in rather high esteem. Most Venatoris have to request permission in order to venture onto another clan's territory. She doesn't, being the rightful heiress to The Sword, as her mother was the older sister. I believe that she'd be in constant trouble with the other clans if she didnt have that little, 'ace up the sleeve'. She never was one for asking." He shook his head slightly and continued. "Ever since she walked calmly into my clans headquarters--the first time that I'd seen her since 1830-something--She's made it clear that she didnt want the blade, but was ready enough to kill the vampires. That was the time she brought Zekk to me. Only a few days later she came upon Elisabeth." He looked up, "Does that answer enough for now?"

"Almost," Logan held out his cross with the red stone, "What's with the rock changin' color?"

"It represents your soul. Mine is turquoise, the color of my father's people. My soul is, for the most part, at peace. Shadow's...she's still troubled about many things. Yours is red. You have alot of anger, whether you are aware of it or not, whether you show it or not. Your soul is resltess and that makes it angry."

The mutant scowled at the other man's words and muttered, "Yea, why aint I surprised."

The two sat in silence for many more minutes. Bri murmered something in her sleep. Her face turned toward Logan and he could see her brow furrowed and her eyes moving rather quickly behind their lids. Another mumble could be heard, louder this time. "She's dreamin' again. Lets hope she doesn't start slammin against the restraints again or Hank'll have ta up the drug dosage."

Her breathing quickened and she called out while tossing as much as her present circumstance would allow. Estaban reached out and smoothed back her hair with concern. She bolted at the touch but was stopped abruptly by the padded restraints, her eyes sprung open wide. Both men shot out of their chairs at her sign of awakening. She didn't recognize them, however, and slammed against the objects impeding her from rising. The Hispanic leaned over in an attempt to comfort her, but before he could react, she managed to aquire his knife that was at his belt and quickly slashed one of the restraints with the keen blade edge. One foot swung around and knocked Estaban into the wall with little, but enough, force. In an instant she had the blade against Wolverine's throat with a growing trickle of blood. He held his hands up and away from him. Shadow spat something at him in Russian that he couldn't understand.

"What? Darlin' it's just me. Come on, remeber. Yer safe with the X-Men..."

The anger drained from her eyes and was replaced with a frown of confusion. She still held the knife to his throat with her free hand as she asked in a hoarse whisper, "Logan?"

"Yea, darlin'. Lemme just take that from ya, huh" his hand moved slowly to take the knife and when she didn't seem to object he moved it away from his flesh and extracted it gently from her hand.

The confused look remained on her face, "What...? How...?" she started twice and then her eyes widened with memories. "Estaban," the urgent whisper came forth. She swirled to face the man who had remained against the wall studying her. Bri's turn was cut short as her other arm was still held immobile. Pain shot through the limb from her nearly ruined wrist--the one she had torn from the cross--and she let out a hiss, eyes screwed shut against the sudden pain and dizzyness. Logan handed back Estaban's knife over the woman's head then removed the restraint.

The cousins' eyes met and held for a moment, neither knowing what to say. "So..." Shadow started, "I'm not dead." It wasn't exactly put in a question form.

The man visibly relaxed, "Did you want to be" a small smile twitched at his lips. It was the first sign of humor that Wolverine had seen since the rescue mission.

Her own familiar smirk tugged at her mouth too, "Meh," she said with a shrug. The movement of her back caused a sharp intake of breath, "Fxxk that hurts." The pain killers had started to wear off and her lashed back was alerting her to it's condition. This led her to noticing that she was nearly wrapped up like a mummy. Gauze was layered around her lower back and stomach, holding padding over open wounds. Her upper back was patched up and she could fel a pull of stitches in a few deep whip gashes. Her wrists were bandaged thickly over the holes, although a red coloration against the white indicated that they were still bleeding. Her rolled ankle was wrapped tightly and a thick bandage was covering the brutal bite marks on her neck. "So how bad am I?" she asked, scooching back stiffly so that she could see both men.

"You're recommended staying in bed possibly 3 more days, then you're to 'take it easy' as the Doctor put it," Estaban's 'smile' turned to something close to distrust as he studied the girls face.

Logan understood the look exactly. He'd only been with Shadow once when she was hurt. She had handled it much like him, with a 'just walk it off' attitude.

She leaned back against the raised bed slowly and seemed to think it over. "One day of bed rest. Two days of 'taking it easy', then I'm leaving."

The Hispanic's jaw set, "You need more than one day of resting. you are aware that you nearly died?"

"Painfully aware," she replied, "but I've been in worse. It's not too bad."

His hand shot out and encircled her wrist. She made a painfilled noise in the back of her throat but it didn't make it through her clenched teeth and compressed lips. His accent came thickly once again, "You cannot tell me this doesn't hurt," he gave the wrist a squeeze, turning the woman's previous grunt into a growl-like note as she glared at him. "We are not negotiating here. You are ordered to stay here and recover. I won't hesitate to have these restraints replaced and put to use along with guards."

Her eyes were as cold as stone as her voice came out dangerously low, "Fxxk you." she spat, "I don't take orders, Estaban." She pronounced his name with a sharp hispanic accent.

The hairs on the back of Logan's neck rose with the room's tension as it grew darker.

"You've accepted the blade and along with it your role as a Venator. This is my territory and you are to follow my orders."

"Or," her face remained hard but she said much too calmly, "I could kill you and then you wont be such a problem, now, will you?"

Now the X-Man knew that they weren't just having a dissagreement over doctor's orders. They were grandstanding, to an extent, over dominance. The problem was that he'd never known Shadow to make idle threats.

Zekk chose this precise moment to enter the room. Only Wolverine looked at him, the other two were locked in a stare, not the friendly type, obviously. He took in the scene quickly and frowned slightly at the man's tightening grip on the girl's wrist. "Estaban." the word suggested dissapproval with a slight tone of authority.

Their eyes seperated at the noise and the man's hold dropped almost guiltily from her. The frown stayed around Zekk's eyes but he smiled at Shadow on the bed, "It's nice to see you awake, child."

She leaned back once more, avoiding looking at anyone else and replied with remaining coldness, "It's nice to be awake. Apparently while I was out it was decided that my reward for saving my cousin's life would be me becoming his servant."

The smile wilted, "Now you know that's not true. You almost died, we're just worried is all."

"Yea, well I'm tired so all of you can just leave me alone, huh?" the annoyance of her situation hadn't left her voice as she painfully slid down into the bed.

"Some one has to stay with you," Estban's own voice was emotionless.

"Sure as hell aint gonna be you," she snapped back.

"I'll stay," Wolverine spoke up for the first time since he'd negotiated the knife from Bri's hand.

"Fine," she growled groggily and then more acidly than was needed, "Goodbye Estaban." Her cousin paused a moment and then left the room with a stiff back. The Welshman turned to follow but she called him back. "Zekk...How many are left?"

He turned back with a smile, "None. We got them all. All of Sahal's anyway. Congrats. You've finally gotten your revenge,child." he left with that remark.

Shadow immediately snapped out of her 'near sleep' and addressed Wolverine, "Elisabeth was here?"

"Yep," he settled himself back into his chair, "Doesn't much like ya, does she? Drew a knife on yer cousin, by the way."

"Did Zekk hear of it yet?"

"He was here...didn't like it."

"He was here then..."she seemed to mull this over then replied indifferently, "I wont miss her."

"Estaban told him to to kill her."

"Meh," she did a movement that could have been a shrug.

Beast came through the door, "Ah," he said with his normal cheer, "And how do you feel?"

"Like shxt," she answered plainly.

"Good, you look the part," McCoy laughed at his own joke.

"Finally," she chimed,"a doctor that tells the truth! I've been waiting nearly 200 years and can now die in piece."

"No dying on my shift," he smiled, showing his pointly teeth, and then added more seiously, "Jean would kill me."

She turned back to Logan, "I like him," she motioned toward hank with a stiff wave of her hand.

"Now," Beast turned responsible once more, "I need to check you up and change the bandages, Logan, you'll have to leave and um..." he pointed to the McDonalds bags, "Don't let Ororo see those in here or she'll be preaching to ME about healthy eating."

Shadow slung her backpack over her shoulder, recieving only a slight dull pain from her healing back. She'd spent a week and a half at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters recuperating from her vampire ordeal.

"Ya got a place ta go darlin'?" Wolverine came down the stairs behind her.

"Don't call me that," she responded automatically, then, "I'm gonna stop by the Venator lair and try to figgure out a few things." They reached the door and she opened it, adding quietly, "uh...thanks for...you know...patching me up and all."

"You saved an X-Man, that is worth more than can be given," the red headed Jean replied as she joined them infront of the doorway.

Shadow scanned the lawn, hand still on the doornob. Jean had wanted to share her ordeal with the other woman and vice versa, but Bri dropped the subject many times. Most of the X-Men slowly appeared around their guest. She really hated goodbyes and had tried to avoid it, apparently failing.

"Come back an' visit, hehn?" Gambit offered.

"Yes," Xavier added, "You are always welcome here."

The woman looked uncomfortable and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Yea...sure..." her normal sarcasm came back, "uh...you guys aren't gonna hug me or anything are you?" She recieved a few chuckles. "But I will come back," she started down the steps and finished saying over her shoulder, "for the food, of course."

FIN

hey, YAY. we're all done. Special thanks to Harry2, cuz with out his reviews i wouldnt have bothered posting past the 1st chapter, and to Wolf cuz she's Wolf :P. I've got an idea for a sequal, just a little thought. dunno if i'll go thru with it or not shrugs. and be on the look out for any other fics of mine (i'm currently writing 2 at the same time...bloody muses...plus the little idea for this one's sequal. anyway, im done babbling.


End file.
